


sins

by anatakana



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Character Study, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Linear Narrative, Religious Imagery, adam deserves the guillotine, langa/adam is NOT romantic here, reki and langa need hugs, this is dark pls note warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatakana/pseuds/anatakana
Summary: There’s a Garden of Eden, and there’s a snake who calls himself Adam. Langa is fated to bite the apple offered, and he falls, falls, falls.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 16
Kudos: 155





	sins

**Author's Note:**

> pls note the warnings!

“S” never changes. It is always loud. Everyone here knows each other one way or another, and only their skateboards do the talking. No personal history, no backstory - just wins, tricks, skill, and pure adrenaline.

The crowd is almost deafening tonight. This is because Adam is here with him, and Adam rarely shows up, not even when his protege does. Tonight they step out of the car together, and Adam blows him a kiss as he wordlessly walks towards the starting line with his skateboard. He ignores the stares, the gossips, the whispers.

There’s only one person he wants to meet his eyes, but he’s not here. He hasn’t been here since Langa broke his heart, since he chose Adam and damned himself.

* * *

  
His mum is worried.

Mum always worries. Langa quietly unpacks the meals and lays them down on the table.

”Is this from Mr Shindo again?”

Langa nods.

”The food he orders is always very expensive, isn’t it? Gosh, you must be impressing him a lot at work.”

Langa smiles wryly. Adam always showers gifts onto him - the flowers in the vase, his new bag, shoes, clothes, laptop. If Langa hasn’t stop him, he might have remodelled the house. 

The only thing Langa refused to let Adam take and change to his image is the skateboard Reki made.

It is as if his mother can read his mind. “How’s your friend from school? Reki, right?”

Reki still looks the same. He has a stunning smile, and Langa still remembers how beautiful it looked after they shared a kiss under moonlight.

Reki has since changed class. They avoid each other now, and even in the same school Langa barely sees traces of him, only hearing him by name from another’s mouth. Reki will never, ever forgive him.

“He’s doing well. How’s work?”

* * *

  
The worst part is that only Adam understands him.

Reki’s heart is pure. He loves the thrill, the game, the art.   
  
But what Langa wants is something crazy, something dangerous, something that had been stirring in his heart since his father died.

There’s a split second in the face of danger, where a wrong move means you _die_. Maybe he’s so fucked up that the only thing that gets his blood rushing to an euphoric high is that millisecond when he is toe to toe with Death itself. Maybe there’s something to be said about how he has processed the grief for his father and added something irrationally dangerous into his addiction to the adrenaline rush.

And oh, Adam knows how to feed it to him like a drug. 

  
  


* * *

Langa is still an enigma in the world of “S”. Rumours spread - that he’s simply looking for a worthy teacher, that he and Adam are lovers, that maybe he’s a poor chap that got sucked into Adam’s grasp.

Maybe there’s some truth to everything. In the eyes of strangers he’s perfect, worthy of respect, admiration, jealousy. The truth is that he is alone with a demon who is the only one in this world to understand his addiction to conquer the Death that has taken his father.

Adam wraps his arms possessively around his waist when they are in public, and Langa keeps his gaze focussed in the distance where the end of the challenge lies. He pointedly ignores the pity and the anger from the people who knew him from before. He ignores the guilt and shame in his heart. He thinks about what lies ahead, the high he can chase, and settles himself.

* * *

It started with a challenge.

It ended with one.

”If I win, I want you leave him.”

”If Langa wins,” Adam cuts in with a malicious grin, “he’s mine.”

“This is not your challenge! Fuck off and-“

”I accept,” Langa says. Everyone but Adam stares at him in horror. In Langa’s memory, this is the point he imagines hearing Reki’s heart breaks.

Reki cries that night, kneeling in front of Langa outside his house. He doesn’t cry when he officially loses the challenge. It is the last time Langa sees his tears. It is the last time anyone cries for him.

* * *

_“Don’t skate with Adam, Langa! Promise me you won’t!”_  
  
He promised him, didn’t he?

”And what did you do,” Adam croons in his ear, his hands pinning Langa’s by the sides of his head as he thrusts inside him, “you broke his heart and you are here with me.”

A sob bursts from Langa’s throat. It hurts, and he can’t tell if it’s from what they are doing, or from the pain in his heart, “I didn’t mean to-“

”Oh, but you _did_ ,” serpent tongue slides from the lobe of his ear and down his jaw, “you chose to hurt him. You chose me, my love, my Eve.”

When he finishes he thinks of Reki, how tears had run down his face when it dawned on him that Langa is not who he hoped to be.   
  
“Was it that good, little Langa,” Adam kisses the corner of his eye where a shameful tear has escaped, “I have never seen you cry.”

Langa shoves him away, and Adam laughs, rolling to his side of the bed. “My, my, you are still feisty. You never bore me, sweetheart.”

* * *

Langa waits solemnly at the finishing line.

Everyone is watching, and they are watching in silence. Adam is behind him, ecstatic about winning by proxy.

When Reki slides over slowly on his skateboard, Langa blurts out, “Why? Why did you give up halfway? You are better than this.”

Reki laughs, and the laughter is something hollow, scathing, “You wanted this, Langa. You chose him from the start.”

That look on Reki’s face haunts Langa’s dreams ever since.

* * *

Every week, he faces a challenger.

Every week, he crushes them. 

The beef bores him. Langa begins to understand why Adam barely shows up at “S”.

Adam asks why he still bothers, when he can be bringing him to even more dangerous places on his private jet, where they can skate to their hearts' content. Langa knows he just wants to fuck on top of the adrenaline rush from the death-defying tricks that leaves the both of them dizzy from the high. 

Adam knows why, but he just wants to hit where it hurts. It has been awhile since Langa was injured from one of the stunts Adam pulls while skateboarding, and Langa is winning enough of their private challenges to break Adam’s score.

Tonight he stares at the abandoned mine. Miya is challenging him today, and he has barely said a word to him. They both know the prize - Langa leaves Adam if Miya wins; Langa doesn’t ask for a prize in return. Langa has been doing beefs with similar things on the line with Shadow, Cherry, and Joe, and whatever skaters they roped in. Langa doesn’t understand why they keep trying when they will lose.

The crowd screams. The countdown starts.

In his mind, Langa imagines a different person in Miya’s place, a boy with hair red like campfires burning in the night.

_Come challenge me, Reki._

_Come take me back._  
  
_Come and save me from myself._

**Author's Note:**

> Langa... my heart aches for you...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Moving Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271453) by [randomobsessionburts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomobsessionburts/pseuds/randomobsessionburts)




End file.
